The Ring of Power
by Swish42
Summary: What starts out as a harmless eating contest between Lina and Gourry turns into an embarrassing predicament for Zelgadis. Maybe Lina will help Zelgadis out.


Summary: What starts out as a harmless eating contest between Lina and Gourry turns into an embarrassing predicament for Zelgadis. Maybe Lina will help Zelgadis out.

_Authors Note: This takes place after my other Slayer's story "Slayers: Spellbound", but you don't need to read it in order to enjoy this short story. (Yes, 17 pages is still considered a short story I think). None of the characters belong to me, except Clair. This is written for laughs. Also, this is written in present tense, just to warn you._

**The Ring of Power**

Lina Inverse is at it again. Lina and Gourry are in a small town called Raneast. It is named after an idiot who came from the far west and happened to fall down dead there. Honestly, it doesn't make sense but that's the truth. Recently, in celebration of the town's recovery from a harsh winter, the citizens have decided to celebrate by holding an eating contest. Lina and Gourry decide to enter the contest and are currently the only two remaining contestants. There is a small prize for the winner, but Lina and Gourry don't care. This is the perfect excuse for them to eat all they want without paying a dime.

One of the young magic shop owners, Clair, is intently watching the two engulf their food. She is in charge of providing the prize for the winners. However, she did not expect to have Lina and Gourry enter the contest. She has had dealings with them in the past and she suspects that their reunion will not be a pleasant one.

In agitation, Clair rings her fingers together as she watches the two. Perhaps they will forget about the prize and leave after they have had their fill.

"Hand over that bacon Gourry," Lina says. She grabs at the sweet meat with her fork just as Gourry stabs it with his knife.

"Line you already had some bacon, this one is mine!" Gourry says.

The knife digs into the plate. The fork twists deep into its prize. They struggle. Knife and fork enter a duel like dance as the two challenge one another. Who will win the coveted bacon?

"Fireball!" Lina cries and Gourry flies back from the table, along with his bare knife. "Ah haa!" She cries and engulfs the bacon.

Clair, along with everyone else in the tavern, rolls their eyes. Here it comes.

Gourry takes out his sword and stabs the chicken breast away from Lina, taking a bite out of it like it is a Popsicle. Lina uses her knife to slice away a piece. While she is distracted Gourry grabs her Corn on the Cob out from under her nose.

Their whole meal has been like this. At first the crowd was fearful at this war being fought over food. But not anymore, hours later they are becoming bored. They just want this contest to end; at least the kids are entertained.

A couple of hours later the winner is finally decided and Lina cries out for joy. Actually Gourry in the winner, but everyone knows better than to deny Lina as the victor. Next year the town will not allow outsiders to enter the contest.

"So where's my prize?" Lina says as she rubs her full stomach with delight.

Clair freezes up as everyone left in the room points at the girl. "Traitors!" she says to the crowd as she runs from the room with her bag of treasures. She is not going to put up with this. "I'm never giving her anything of mine ever again!" She races out the door and into the street.

Now the town is afraid that if Lina doesn't get her prize she will blow up the town, just like she has done to countless other towns. "Wait here Miss Lina, we'll get her right away," the crowd tells Lina as they race after Clair. Lina is amused that Clair's own town is chasing after her, so she patiently waits. But she is prepared to get the girl herself if the towns' people can't catch the annoying shop owner.

Meanwhile, Clair is jumping from roof top to roof top, attempting to escape the crowd. She is a crafty girl and very athletic. Her spiky brown hair is a blur to all who glimpse the young shop owner. Her purple eyes scan for hiding places and she jumps to ground rolling a couple of times before continuing to jog through the streets. "Stop her," Someone cries from behind Clair as the person points at her.

Clair only glances behind for a moment, but by the time she looks forward again a strong body has placed itself in front of her and she rams into it. Immediately everything goes white as stars dance around Clair's head. She has run into a rock, or more precisely Zelgadis, who is on his way to check on Lina and Gourry's progress in the eating contest.

He catches Clair before she crumbles to the ground. The impact is too much for her and she has blacked out. The town's folk explain to him what has happened and he brings the dazed girl back to the inn where the contest is taking place.

Zelgadis gently places her in one of the seats as Clair awakens from her hard slumber. The chimera is annoyed and wants to get out of here as soon as possible. The sooner Lina gets what she wants the sooner they can leave.

"You have some nerve girl running away from me." Lina says. She smiles at Clair, and Clair in turn glares daggers at Lina. Lina forcibly takes Clair's bag from her and spills the contents onto the table.

"Hey!" Clair protests as Lina looks at the items on the table.

Lina isn't happy. "Great junk you have here Clair." Lina says as she looks it all over. The shop owner turns beat red with anger, Lina doesn't know what she is dealing with here, but as long as Lina doesn't touch that one ring Clair won't need to worry about receiving Lina's wrath. Every item on the table is magical, but they also have a spell on them that masks their true power.

_Don't touch the ring, Don't touch the ring, Don't touch the ring. _Clair says over and over again in her mind. Lina backs away from the table and shrugs her shoulders. "I'll just pick something out from your shop, alright?"

Happily, Clair agrees. As she moves to the grab the items from reach, Zelgadis picks up the ring. "This item has the symbol of Shazard Lugandy on it Lina, it might be valuable."

"NOOOOOO!" Clair cries as the ring magically grows jagged teeth along its rim. The ring seems to smile in Zelgadis's right hand before it bites down hard onto his ring finger.

"Ouch," Zelgadis says. He is surprised that the ring has teeth and even more shocked that it has actually managed bite down deep into his harsh flesh. Magical items are stronger than stone though, especially ones made by Shazard Lugandy.

Lina and Gourry, along with everyone else in the room, stare at Zelgadis. He struggles to remove the ring, but it won't budge as it continues to gnaw on his finger happily. Clair begins to bite her nails. This isn't good at all.

Gourry moves first and grabs at the ring only to be thrown into a wall by some unseen force. After the dust settles Gourry struggles forward as Lina helps him to his feet.

"Hold still Zel, I'm going to try a spell," Lina says as she closes in on Zelgadis. Clair continues to stare in fear and concern; she's hoping nothing worse will happen.

"Don't you even . . ." Zelgadis starts to say, but soon his entire body goes numb. There's a blinding flash in his minds eye and he falls to the floor with a rock hard thud.

"Zel!" Lina and Gourry scream as they come to their friend's side. The ring on Zelgadis's finger has disappeared completely. Zelgadis moans softly as his body twitches.

Lina puts her hands onto his chest and begins to cast a healing spell. She isn't sure it will work, but she sure isn't just going to stand by and do nothing. As she holds her hands in position something begins to move under Zelgadis's clothes. She jerks her hands away in surprise.

Then she begins to blush.

Zelgadis slowly awakens and tries to sit up. Gourry helps and lets Zelgadis lean against his arm much to Zelgadis's displeasure, but he is too weak to say anything. He doesn't feel right, he is no longer in pain, even his finger feels fine, but his body just feels different.

Clair speaks up. "Shazard Lugandy had a lousy sense of humor."

Since Zelgadis can't speak at the moment he just gives Clair a look that says '_what's that suppose to mean?_'

"You look pretty Zel," Gourry finally says with a smile on his face. At this Zelgadis finds the strength to look down.

Immediately the blood rushes to his head in anger and embarrassment as he realizes that his physiology has changed. He is now a girl.

In a hoarse cry Zelgadis screams before a new rush of embarrassment overpowers him and forces him to faint.

Unfortunately, not only is Zelgadis transformed into a girl, but his body is still a chimera. Clair offers the Slayers group room and board at her place so they can find an antidote among her magical items. Gourry struggles to carry the heavy Zelgadis to the shop, but he is strong and when they arrive he places Zelgadis into a bed in one of Clair's guest rooms.

The Magic shop also happens to be where Clair lives. Most of her family is off on business so there is plenty of room in the shop for all of them.

Clair, Lina, and even Gourry start to search the shelves for anything that might help. Clair also takes this opportunity to place the other items from her bag away.

"Why did you have an item like that in the first place, what were you doing with it?" Lina asks. She is frustrated and more than angry at the girl. Lina is trying not to imagine what would have happened if she had touched the ring instead of Zelgadis.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know?" Clair says with regret. She is almost crying. "I just collected the items from my parents. I didn't have time to drop it all off before the contest so I brought it with me. Besides!" She says as her sadness briskly turns into anger. "If you hadn't chased after me and assumed that the bag was the prize none of this would have happened!"

Lina slams down the book she is reading and is about to scream back at the girl, but Gourry intervenes. "Zel is sleeping, arguing isn't going to help him . . . I mean her."

Lina and Clair stop and sheepishly look at the ground. Clair sighs and heads to one of the shelves bringing down an old parchment. "My Mom said I'm not allowed to give this to anyone. But I think this is a special occasion." She says as she opens the map out onto a table. It is very old and there is a dotted line leading to a gold X at the north most point of the map, in the Kataart Mountains.

"What is this?" Gourry asks.

"It is a map to one of Shazard Lugandy labs." She turns over the map to reveal some instructions on how to enter the lab and a more detailed map of the lab itself. "The entrance is here." Clair says as she points at one corner of the map. "It technically opens into another world or pocket dimension, so no one has ever found it or disturbed it. Even my family doesn't go there."

Lina raises an eyebrow in question.

"It's not that it's dangerous necessarily," Clair says guessing Lina's thoughts. She raises her hands in front of her to emphasis her innocents and honesty. "My family just doesn't need that kind of . . . attention, finding such a place would gain the notice of the Mazoku and that's the last thing we need. Especially after that last adventure I ended up on, no thanks to you."

Lina shrugs. It wasn't her fault that the box she acquired from Clair ended up being targeted by Xellos. It's a long story; adventure, horror, and romance but nothing serious. "Will the cure for this ring be there?" Lina asks.

"Yes, no doubt in my mind. It is defiantly there, and who knows he . . . **she** might find some other answers there. I only ask that when you are done with the map that you either destroy it or bring it back," Clair says.

Lina is shocked, but she nods. "Yeah sure okay. So who wants to wake Zel up?" Lina says.

Gourry doesn't respond, and Clair looks awkwardly at the wall, avoiding eye contact with Lina. "Well don't jump up all at once." Lina says as she makes her way upstairs and into Zelgadis's room. "You guys are in charge of getting Zel some new clothes, the ones . . . she has right now are too large and . . . too small . . . in certain areas. So, get to it already!"

"Yes ma'am!" Clair and Gourry stand at attention and leave the house in a hurry. Lina shrugs her shoulder and grumbles to herself. This is not going to be pleasant.

"Alright Zel how about you . . ." Lina is cut off as Zelgadis bolts from the bed and grabs Lina's shirt shouting at her.

"I can't live like this! This is even worse than being part rock golem!" Zelgadis screams. Zelgadis is not happy; her emotions are hot wired for an explosion.

"Hey, being a girl isn't all that bad! It's not like your dead." Lina says, trying without success to stifle her own anger.

"Yes it is!" Zelgadis says and that does it for Lina.

"Fireball," Lina says as Zelgadis flies across the room and back onto the bed. "Feel better?" Lina ask as if she is talking to a three year old.

"Yeah, sure." Zelgadis says. She crosses her arms and legs on the bed and tries her best not to pout. Instead she settles with a cold glare.

"Now Zel, we have found a way to turn you back, into a guy that is, but we need to travel to the Kataart Mountains." Lina says in a calm tone.

"Then I'll go alone," Zelgadis says as she leaves the bed and makes her way towards the door.

"Oh no Zel, you aren't going alone! Besides I'm the one with the map," Lina says.

"You actually know how to use one of those," Zelgadis says as she continues to glare a cold hard stare into Lina, but Lina ignores it.

"We're your friends Zel, don't push us away." Lina says trying to ignore Zelgadis's previous statement.

"I can't help it Lina, look at me!" Zelgadis says trying to keep her voice under control. It is harder for Zelgadis to keep her emotions in check.

"We didn't care about how you looked before, so why would it bother us now," Lina says. Zelgadis cannot argue with this logic and so accepts her new fate.

After seeing her victory over Zelgadis's stubbornness, Lina begins to smile. "Come on Zel, let's get you a new set of clothes." She grabs Zelgadis's hand as if she's about to go out with a girl friend shopping. Zelgadis is horrified.

"Lina I didn't agree to this!" Zelgadis says with fear dancing in her eyes.

"Oh come on Zel, those clothes look horrible on you! You can't travel around looking like that!" Lina says as they race out of the shop.

They soon find Gourry and Clair. Clair apologizes over and over again to Zelgadis for the mix up and even pays for the new clothes. Zelgadis doesn't really blame Clair, he actually blames Lina, but Zelgadis can't undo what has been done. Now she wants to concentrate on becoming a man again. Zelgadis knows better by now than to beat herself up over something that happened in the past. It's best to move forward and do something useful about your problems.

After forcing Zelgadis to change her clothes they set out for the Kataart Mountains. Zelgadis is wearing similar clothing as before, common for a shamanist, but the belt crosses in an X pattern around her hips and the collar comes down in a V shape instead. She is wearing darker pants and a black shirt underneath the cream colored V-neck. The gloves and boots are also a matching black. Everything else is the same colors, with the same cape, and the same sword. Nothing too drastic for the poor chimera, but she certainly likes the color black more for some reason. Deep down Lina is actually jealous of Zelgadis's figure. Zelgadis is much more developed and shapely than she is which sickens her to no end. After the initial shock of it all, Zelgadis returns to her normal stoic moody self. Zelgadis is still Zelgadis no matter what the gender may be.

As they travel, Lina secretly hopes that Zelgadis won't experience all of the consequences of being a woman and then there is a question as to what they will have to do when they need to stop for a bath. Lina soon forgets about such troubles as they enter the country of Seyruun. Zelgadis is afraid of meeting Amelia, but Lina wants to see how the princess will react. Lina is ready to spice things up. First she needs to trick Zelgadis, who is more irritable than usual today. It's annoying.

"Lina, I'm not going." Zelgadis says. She is as stubborn as ever.

"Zel, this is the quickest way to the Kataart Mountains, we have to go this way," Lina reasons pointing to their faithful map.

"You must be looking at the map wrong, there must be another way," Zelgadis says.

"Look Zel, Amelia is in Taforashia right now with Pokota, and Prince Phil is busy running the country. You have nothing to worry about." Lina lies.

Zelgadis grunts and follows after her. Lina hides a victory sign from Zelgadis as she smiles with childish glee. This is not the only reason she wants to stop in Seyruun, she badly wants a decent bath. Traveling around is great and all, but smelling like dirt just isn't fun for days on end. Lina also wants to stuff her face with food at the palace where she can eat all she wants without worrying about paying.

Lina turns towards Gourry and whispers to him. "I need your help forcing Zelgadis to go to the palace with us." Zelgadis is far behind them trying to remain unnoticed by the people. Everyone recognizes Lina and Gourry, so Zelgadis doesn't want people to think that he is with them. She is just another normal girl making her way through town, that is all. Lina doesn't have to worry about Zelgadis's sensitive ears picking up her conversation with Gourry.

"But Lina, Zel doesn't want to go to the palace and I don't think now is the best time for her." Gourry answers as he glances behind at his friend.

"Gourry we don't have enough money to pay for a meal, a place to stay, or a bath, we need to take advantage of Amelia's hospitality." Lina says.

Gourry only hears as far as the word food and he begins to drool. "Foooooood," he says as he dreams of a delicious feast.

As they near the palace Lina gives Gourry the signal. "Ready Gourry."

"Ready!" Gourry says with excitement.

Before Zelgadis has a chance to register what is happening, they grab each of her arms and run as fast as they can towards the palace.

"LINA, GOURRY LET ME GO!" Zelgadis screams as they enter the palace gates.

"Audience with Amelia, Please!" Lina requests of one of the guards. At first the guard only stares in shock at the struggling chimera in Gourry and Lina's arms, but he soon registers Lina's request and makes his way to the princess.

"You told me Amelia wasn't here!" Zelgadis says angrily.

"So I lied, get over it. Don't make this harder on yourself." Lina says to the struggling chimera. "Amelia will understand, we've seen worse." Then Lina grows thoughtful, why hadn't Zelgadis at least tried to fly away or use magic to escape. Lina blushes. "Zel, would it happen to be your time of month."

Zelgadis turns beat red and glares at Lina, but says nothing.

"I could have told you that," Gourry says as he keeps Zelgadis from running away.

"ohhhh," Lina says, she doesn't know how else to react, she isn't prepared. A moment ago all she cared about was food, but now her heart is beating fast as complications begin to pile one on top of the other.

"Miss Lina, I didn't know you were coming!" Amelia says as she happily runs towards them. "I'm in the middle of some important work right now, but daddy says I can take a break. You guys are probably . . ." She stops as her eyes fall on Gourry and Zelgadis who are standing behind Lina. Gourry is still keeping Zelgadis from running away, which is a challenge since the chimera is now trapped in Amelia's gaze.

Amelia immediately notices that Zelgadis is not simply cross dressing, Zelgadis's face and hair has changed and the figure is slimmer than it used to be.

"Mister Zelgadis! What happened?" Amelia cries in shock.

Zelgadis slumps in Gourry's arms, admitting defeat, as Amelia comes forward to get a closer look. She unknowingly stares at Zelgadis with her mouth slightly dropping open.

"It isn't polite to stare," Zelgadis says, as Gourry gently puts her down. After hearing Zelgadis's voice Amelia's suspicions are proven true.

"Mister Zelgadis! You're a Girl!" Amelia cries. "Miss Lina what did you do!"

"Me?" Lina says. "Why do you assume that it is my fault? He's the one who's always looking for a stupid cure."

"Because Zelgadis would never do something like this to himself," Amelia says, she is right of course, but it just isn't that simple.

Lina sighs; she is almost regretting coming here now, because Zelgadis is obviously not going to help explain the situation. "Look, we'll explain everything during dinner alright." Lina says.

Her answer pleases the princess and they go to the dining hall to enjoy a scrumptious meal. Lina explains their situation to Amelia and Phil during the meal, with Gourry offering commentary every so often concerning the fun they have been having while traveling together. Gourry only seems to remember the fun and needless stuff. Amelia offers to help their just cause, but Phil reminds her that she has a duty to her country. Phil can also see the turmoil Zelgadis is experiencing while in Amelia's presence. The Prince feels sorry for Zelgadis and decides that it is best to contain his daughters worthy enthusiasm for once. At first Amelia protests, but Phil won't hear it and she feels ashamed for putting her personal feeling ahead of the needs of her people. Zelgadis quietly thanks Phil with a slight nod of her head as she sips her coffee.

After the meal, Lina, Gourry and Zelgadis head for the baths. Zelgadis is given a private room due to her special needs. Lina doesn't want Zelgadis to see her naked and she also doesn't want Gourry to see a naked female. Zelgadis is thrilled and stays for hours in the bath house. Never has a bath felt so good to her before and she can't figure out why, but it certainly helps her relax.

In the morning, after saying goodbye to Amelia, they head out again through Seyruun. They plan on traveling around Kataart because of some civil war taking place in the country, deciding to journey through Ralteague and Dils into the Kataart Mountains instead. On their way, they catch the eye of a certain wondering Mazoku priest.

Xellos is constantly checking up on his favorite Slayers, even after trying to turn Lina into a chimera a couple of months ago. It annoys Lina to no end, but what can you do. She is more than convinced that she can survive anything Xellos can throw at her, now more than ever.

They are nearly half way through Ralteague when Xellos shows up. As soon as Zelgadis senses him, she runs with her demon speed and hides. Zelgadis isn't about to deal with the fruit cake, especially right now.

"Why hello Miss Lina, how are you this fine day!" Xellos says. He sounds like a happy bird whistling a tune as he floats in the air above them. Lina smiles and acts like her usual calm collected self.

"Well, I'm doing alright," she says.

Gourry looks confused trying to figure out where Zelgadis has disappeared to. He wonders why Zelgadis will not suck it up and travel with them like a man, instead of acting so skittish all the time. Unfortunately, Xellos notices Gourry's frantic search.

"Is something wrong Gourry?" Xellos asks as if he cares.

"Well it's just that Zel . . ." Gourry starts only to have Lina shove her hands onto his mouth. She just doesn't want to risk giving Xellos something else to annoy them with.

"He's just worried about you Xellos, you know Gourry he just doesn't remember anything important, RIGHT GOURRY?" Lina says as she knocks his head with her fist. Lucky for her the first part of Zelgadis's name is pronounced the same way as Xellos, so the monster won't be able to tell the difference. Of course, this only applies because they are speaking English.

Xellos doesn't know what to think and lifts an eyebrow above his unopened eyes in silent question. His head shifts to face out over the forest in front of him and his eyes open ever so slightly, than he smiles. Interesting. "How touching, I didn't realize you cared so much Gourry." Xellos says.

"Neither did I." Gourry says happily.

Xellos disappears as his voice lingers behind. "Well then, I'll see you later, happy travels."

"Creep" Lina says as Zelgadis runs forward returning to her friends, much to Gourry's gratification.

"What did he want?" Zelgadis asks.

"Who knows, it doesn't matter, let's get moving." Lina says.

Not much happens over the next few days. They arrive in a town called Kneegret. Apparently it was named after some guy with great knees. It is here that they get a wonderful meal and a nice bath. The public bath poses a bit of a problem though. While they have been traveling bathing has been fairly simple, they each just take turns, using a fire spell to heat the water, but now they have to deal with a public bath house. Lina comes up with a simple solution though; Zelgadis will wait in front of the girls dressing area until Lina gives Zelgadis the all clear when the bath is empty. A simple plan, but effective, in fact it almost goes off without a hitch.

Meanwhile, Gourry has been enjoy his bath and loses track of time, soon he's the only one left until Xellos shows up. Gourry doesn't really react.

"Hi Xellos, I didn't know you bathed?" Gourry says.

"I don't need to since I'm a Mazoku, but that doesn't mean I can't," Xellos happily answers.

"Oh, that makes sense." Gourry says, and then he hits Xellos on the head. Hard. "That's for hurting Lina a Zel with your evil chimera scheme." Gourry doesn't remember when it happened, but he knows that it did and he doesn't like Xellos for it.

"I'm sorry Gourry, it won't happen again," Xellos says with a smile still twitching on his face. Gourry is satisfied and settles back down in the waters to enjoy the rest of his bath. Xellos searches for his prey, he can't get a lot of negative emotions off of Gourry, it's nearly impossible.

"So where's Zelgadis?" Xellos casually asks.

"In the bath," Gourry says. As soon as he says it though, he immediately feels guilty for some reason. This puzzles him until he realizes why.

Gourry panics, Xellos is a monster, no telling what he will do to Zelgadis, he might ruin Zelgadis's peaceful bath time. It doesn't even cross Gourry's mind that Zelgadis is a girl at the moment; he just knows that Zelgadis has been avoiding Xellos like the plague. "Forget I said that," Gourry says instead and rushes out of the tub to warn Zelgadis.

Xellos chuckles, he doesn't understand what is going on, but it sounds like just the opportunity he has been waiting for. He has been deprived recently of emotional buffets, and now seems like the perfect opportunity for a decent meal. Xellos fazes out of the water and into the other bath next store, at first he doesn't see anything through the hot mist, but he makes out one lone figure. It must be Zelgadis, and here the chimera thought that he could avoid him by just going into the woman's bath. Xellos is too busy thinking of a way to scare the chimera to care 'why' Zelgadis would ever dare go into the women's side of the bath house.

Zelgadis immediately feels uncomfortable as he lounges in the scorching hot waters. The nice thing about being alone is that she can set the water as hot as she likes without fear of burning others. Because of her stone skin it's hard to feel anything, so she sets the temperature as high as she can. Even with the water so hot though Zelgadis shivers and glances around the tub listening hard for anything unusual.

Xellos is enjoying the chimera's unease, although it does feel a little different this time. Normally the chimera is seething with annoyance when he senses Xellos's presence, but this time Xellos is getting bucket loads of embarrassment. How unlike the chimera and now Xellos is on a mission to find out Zelgadis's dirty little secret.

Xellos fazes behind Zelgadis, floating just above the surface of the water. "Why hello Zelgadis how are you?" Immediately, Zelgadis swings a punch at Xellos, something the monster isn't expecting. Zelgadis normally doesn't let his anger show physically so quickly, Zelgadis doesn't like to give the Mazoku the satisfaction anyway, but the punch hits Xellos directly in the face sending him wistfully flying across the water. Zelgadis makes her way to the other end of the pool, but then hesitates. If she gets out of the water it will reveal everything. Faintly she can hear Lina and Gourry on the other side of the door arguing about something. Zelgadis wants to scream at them for help, but if Xellos hears his, I mean, her voice than that would be a dead giveaway as well. _Why me?_ Zelgadis asks herself; her last hope is to fool the Mazoku into thinking she's out of the water.

She makes a large splash lapping over the edge of the tub and throws some bars of soap which clatter noisily over the tile. Next she submerges, holding her breath. When she cannot hold her breath any longer she lifts he head from the water and gasps for air. Now she can hear Gourry and Lina clearly.

"I am not letting you go in there," Zelgadis hears Lina say.

"Then you go in there!" Gourry says.

"Are you insane! Zelgadis would kill me!" She says. Its true Zelgadis would kill her, but Zelgadis is running out of options at the moment.

"What's wrong Zelly-poo you're making a mess." Xellos says inches from her face. That's the last straw. Zelgadis no longer cares if she blows down the entire bath house.

"Raw Tilt." Zelgadis hoarsely whispers in order to hide her tone as she sends the attack bursting into Xellos. There is no reason to shout Raw Tilt anyway; it doesn't make the attack any less potent. Makes one wonder why they shout it out in the first place.

Again Xellos is shocked by Zelgadis's drastic measures even if he is really enjoying the turmoil Zelgadis is exhibiting, but now it's becoming lethal. Luckily the spell Raw Tilt only affects monsters and the astral plain, not the physical world, so the bath house is left in one piece.

Xellos fazes behind Zelgadis. "Now really Zelgadis, that was uncalled for." Xellos says. Zelgadis tries to disappear into the water, but Xellos grabs her shoulder and whispers into her ear. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

As soon as Gourry and Lina hear the Raw Tilt attack they spring into action. Lina blind folds Gourry and they immediately burst through the door. "Xellos, this is not a good time. Don't make me sing the 'Life is Wonderful' song."

_Just let me drown_, Zelgadis thinks to herself as Xellos jerks her to face Lina and Gourry.

"I'm just playing around; you don't really need to sing that song do you?" Xellos says. He isn't going to admit it, but he is confused. What is forcing these guys to take such drastic measures? Do they really hate him that much for his last chimera 'prank' on them?

Lina glances at Zelgadis, and Zelgadis nods her head, they have a plan. "Fireball" Lina says as she launches the spell directly into the water. Instantly, a thick cloud of steam blinds them and Lina can feel a swift breeze move past her. Zelgadis uses her demon speed to exit the bath, retrieving her towel and clothes before racing back to the inn. No one see's her; she might as well be invisible to them.

When the steam clears Xellos is left standing there is confusion. "You didn't even aim for me Lina." Xellos says.

"Yeah, I know." Lina replies. "Come on Gourry, let's go get some more food."

"Food!" Gourry says and happily as he follows her, still blindfolded.

When Lina notices that Xellos isn't following them she smacks Gourry with her slipper. "Gourry what did you do?" Lina says.

"I don't know Lina, all I did was say that Zelgadis was in the bath. I'm sorry, it didn't seem important at the time." Gourry pleads with Lina. He really does feel bad, and hopes that Zelgadis will forgive him. He doesn't like to hurt his friends.

"Well if Zelgadis kills you, don't come crying to me." Lina says.

At the inn Gourry apologizes to Zelgadis, at first Zelgadis appears like he's going to do bodily harm to Gourry, but she stops and tries to relax in her chair.

"You're an idiot Gourry. But it was an accident." Zelgadis says sipping her coffee. "It could have been worse; at least Xellos doesn't know I'm a girl."

Gourry tries to smile at Zelgadis, but still feels bad inside. Zelgadis smiles at him. It is just a little smile, a grin that only comes out every once in a while. She laughs, "I wonder if it is possible to embarrass a Mazoku." Zelgadis muses, changing the subject slightly.

"I'm not sure I want to know," Gourry says.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Zelgadis says.

After that mishap, Gourry is much more cautious whenever Xellos appears on their journey. He smiles and nods, but let's Lina do all of the talking. Xellos is curious as to why Zelgadis keeps vanishing, but his orders don't concern that matter so he doesn't let it bother him too much. But he is still curious.

The Slayers crew eventually makes it to the edge of the Kataart Mountains making one last camp before journeying into the catacombs that lead into Shazard Lugandy's lab.

Lina is excited that they have made it here without any major mishaps. Well, of course the Xellos episode was annoying, but at least the Mazoku has concerns other than simply watching them. She studies the mountain and imagines the bucket loads of treasure just waiting for her. Clair never gave her a prize for the contest, unless you count the priceless map, so all of her waiting is about to pay off. Lina also cares about Zelgadis of course, she considers briefly the possibility of Zelgadis remaining a girl. It might be nice to have another girl around, but then again Zelgadis is a bit more, annoying, as a girl. Doesn't help that Zelgadis is having her time of month again. Ever since Lina acquired her talismans, she has been able to use magic all of the time, even during her time of month. Traveling with Zelgadis brings back a lot of uncomfortable memories. Well, it doesn't change the fact that Zelgadis is her friend, she can't ignore her. She sighs and sets to catching fish for dinner, maybe eating will clear her head.

After dinner the Slayers settle down for the night. Zelgadis tries to relax as she takes the first watch for the night. Soon this nightmare will be over and she won't have to deal with all of this. Zelgadis glances at Lina and Gourry who are comfortably sleeping, Zelgadis is actually surprised slightly that they have gone through all this trouble for her. Lina usually doesn't go out of the way for him . . . I mean her. Sometimes even the great Lina Inverse can surprise you, but this is what friends do. Zelgadis needs to be a bit more trusting, but it is difficult to do when all of the people you once trusted are dead.

As they make their way through the catacombs the next day they are met with plenty of surprises. Clair said that the place wasn't dangerous, but she was wrong. They have successfully fallen down three clammy shafts, nearly drowned in a shark infested tank, been thrown into a fiery chasm a couple dozen times and chased around by a grumpy giant mole rat beast. Eventually, they make it to the void which houses all of the great Shazard Lugandy secrets.

They begin searching high and low for anything that might help them, or at least anything that might be valuable. Lina isn't about to leave such a difficult find without it being worth her while. Zelgadis doesn't blame Lina, after all, she doesn't expect anything less of the sorceress. Zelgadis is just grateful that Lina came along. She won't admit it out loud, but she isn't sure she could have made it without the help of Lina and Gourry. Sure Lina took advantage of Zelgadis in Seyruun, but what could she do? You can't change the past so you keep moving forward.

In the dim light Lina's light spell provides, the three continue to search the ruins. Zelgadis is powerless again and she isn't enjoying it. True, being a girl does make your magic attacks twice as powerful, but the back lash is humiliating. Zelgadis tries not to let it bother her at the moment though; she is so close to her answer she can taste it. Perhaps she can find a cure for her chimera self here as well. Lina and Gourry wander into another room, but Lina leaves the light spell behind, she doesn't want to disturb Zelgadis from her book.

Zelgadis is so hopeful with the current book she is reading that she doesn't notice Xellos in the room with her.

"Why Zelgadis, I didn't realize you were still traveling with Lina and Gourry, although I must thank you for leading me to Shazard Lugandy great lab. My master will be very pleased." Xellos says as Zelgadis grips the book in her hands. Xellos isn't looking at Zelgadis, so he doesn't notice what he should have known weeks ago. Xellos isn't stupid, but it isn't everyday that one of his charges finds a cursed ring that transforms people into the opposite gender. Moreover, Xellos doesn't have any special ability that allows him to guess a humans gender. Just his intuition, and even though Zelgadis is a girl, he still acts like Zelgadis . . . with only a few exceptions.

Zelgadis hastily begins to skim the book she's reading for any answers, her only hope now is to find a cure or illusion spell as quickly as possible. Not that any illusion spells have worked for her in the past, but there is always a first. Meanwhile, Xellos is a bit offended by Zelgadis rudeness; he wants to feed off some anger or at least some aggravation.

Xellos fazes right in front of Zelgadis and his eyes open in shock as Zelgadis momentarily stares back. They stare at each other for a few seconds.

Zelgadis quickly looks back down at the book and flips each page as quickly as she can while still retaining a glimpse of what each page says. Xellos begins to laugh a hard, annoying, evil laugh as Zelgadis backs away, but she never lifts her eyes away from the book.

"Well, well, well, you're a girl!" Xellos laughs as he floats in the air holding his stomach in fake pain from laughing so hard.

"Look in the mirror, so are you," Zelgadis counters as she continues to search her book. "I just don't care what you think anymore, it doesn't matter."

"Oh, really? It doesn't matter," Xellos says as he stops laughing. He doesn't like this answer at all. Apparently, Xellos has missed a great opportunity to exploit Zelgadis this past month and now Zelgadis just doesn't care. And it's true; Zelgadis is so close to finding her cure that she just isn't worried about Xellos at the moment.

Xellos considers going into the other room and possibly feeding off of Lina instead, but that just wouldn't be as much fun, besides Xellos isn't going to give up on Zelgadis so easily. Imagine the turmoil Zelgadis will feel if he doesn't find a way to become a male again, what if Xellos destroys his hope. He's done it before with the Clair Bible, he can certainly do it again.

"Very well then," Xellos says as he flies forward and forces Zelgadis against a wall. Xellos clamps one hand over Zelgadis's mouth to keep her from calling out for help, while the other hand slowly destroys the book Zelgadis is reading. Zelgadis's eyes widen in shock as Xellos pushes her against the wall forcing Zelgadis to watch as the book is incinerated.

Zelgadis is enraged and perhaps slightly afraid, but since when is Zelgadis ever afraid? Xellos happily takes these emotions in and when he has had enough, he gently releases Zelgadis as she gasps for air. She falls to her knees, glaring at Xellos while her fist clench the ground tightly. Xellos doesn't want to hurt Zelgadis, that isn't why he is here after all. Now he needs to report to his master, and receive orders on what to do with the lab.

Zelgadis unsheathes her sword and lunges at the Mazoku. Xellos easily avoids the attack, but is distracted as Lina and Gourry charge into the room. "Zel," Lina says as she prepares to attack Xellos. "Pinch the finger the ring disappeared on!"

Zelgadis is baffled, but doesn't see any point to arguing with Lina and so she pinches her ring finger. There is a flash of pain and Zelgadis crumples to the ground as she is slowly transformed back into a man.

Xellos, Gourry, and Lina can't help but stare at Zelgadis as this transformation takes place. Eventually Zelgadis's body stops convulsing and Xellos takes his leave.

Gourry and Lina rush forward, with Gourry helping Zelgadis sit up. "Lina, you need to destroy this place." Zelgadis says.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know." Lina says as she remembers Clair's request, besides it's not like Lina wants the Mazoku to gain any more power than they already have. "Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows;" Lina begins to chants as they race from the lab.

Gourry is carrying Zelgadis piggy back style as they race ahead. It's a funny sight, but Zelgadis is in no position to run right now. After going through what he has, it just doesn't make sense that he wouldn't feel somewhat drained. And so Gourry runs. They don't want to be caught in the blast of the spell.

Lina continues saying the spell as she races behind them "Buried in the flow of time; in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess!" In a blur the group passes through the halls and traps, drawing closer to the exit.

They exit the mouth of the lab and Lina pivots on one foot to face her target. "Dragon Slave!" She cries as the spell envelops the once great priests' lab. Flames surround the mountain as it crashes down around them. Somehow, as the dust settles, the slayers survive. Zelgadis is furious.

"You could have at least waited until we were further away Lina!" Zelgadis says. He wants to jab Lina on the head, but she isn't close enough.

"I had to make sure I destroyed the lab, along with the void protecting it," Lina says explaining her logic. Zelgadis rolls his eyes and Gourry dusts the rubble from his armor.

"Now let's see," Lina says. She searches her pockets and with glee brings out bucket loads of treasure. Don't ask how she is able to carry all of it. "Ah Yeah! This trip was completely worth the effort," she says.

But her celebration is cut short as the glittering items crumble away before her very eyes. "wha-wha- WHAT!" She cries out in anguish.

"Seems that the items had some sort of spell on them," Zelgadis says. "As soon as they leave the void protecting them they disintegrate."

"Maybe that's why Clair's family never bothered coming." Gourry says.

Lina's left eye twitches as she glares at the ashes in front of her. She screams out in frustration and starts to stomp on the trash beneath her. Gourry and Zelgadis calmly watch, waiting for her to work out her issues.

"I've got to fireball something," Lina grumbles and then turns with a conniving smile towards Gourry and Zelgadis.

"What do we do?" Gourry asks as he nervously watches Lina creep towards them. Zelgadis has a similar expression emerging on his face, one of worry and horror.

"Well," Zelgadis says. "I guess we run. Bye." Using all the demon speed he can muster, Zelgadis races away leaving a baffled Gourry behind.

"Hey, Zel wait! Don't leave me!" He cries stumbling away from Lina.

_Years later tourists now visit the mammoth size crater that Lina left behind after casting the largest 'fire ball' spell in known history. They call it Lina's Fury and it serves as a reminder for all travelers to never take treasure away from the fiery sorceress. No one even knows why she was there in the first place. Wouldn't they be surprised?_

The end.


End file.
